Tales
by LightingChristian
Summary: Muchos One shot de YJ!


"El regreso de Wally West"

Siempre artemisa soñaba que Wally estaba ahí junto a ella en su cama y que le diría que solo era una pesadilla que él estaba, que está y estará ahí junto a ella y después de eso llorara de alegría por tenerlo junto a ella.

Si bien eran 5 años los que habían pasado desde su muerte el corazón de artemisa no superaba el hecho de que su Wallman ya no estuviese ahí

Artemisa P.O.V (A la mañana siguiente)

-Wally te quiero junto a mi aquí-dije entre lágrimas anoche mientras todo el mundo celebraba el día de la independencia

-Y ahora me pregunto cómo es posible que haya sobrevivido a este horrible dolor durante 5 años-escucho como un velocista llega y toca mi puerta voy a abrir y por un segundo imagino que eres tu hasta que veo un esqueleto con un traje negro de flash en la puerta y después pienso que ha de ser una broma de Bart (Quizá sus bromas me ayudaron a pasar el dolor) pero no de repente en un parpadeo estoy en una carretera en medio del desierto y noto que estoy en los brazos de Silencer…

Silencer P.O.V

-¿¡Qué coño era eso Chris!?-pregunto Artemisa desesperada

-Ese es black flash, mejor conocido por los velocistas como la muerte-respondí

-La muerte ¿pero porque vendría por mi si no soy una velocista?-pregunto al notar que el black flash estaba ahí

-Estoy aquí porque Wally West está incompleto sin Artemisa Crock-dijo El black Flash con su tétrica voz

-Ella no es una velocista engendro-replique enojado-Si te la llevas será injusto-

-hay otro velocista que corra por ti y no pueden ser los Allen-replico El black flash

-Silencer correrá por mí-dijo Artemisa

-Pues si el pierde tu alma se va con Wally-dijo el black Flash

-Si gano por lógica la otra parte del alma vuelve-dije para demostrar a artemisa que hay una chance de cambiar las cosas

-Estás listo velocista-dijo El Black Flash

-No necesito mi música primero-dije colocando la canción "Eye of The Tiger" en spotify

-Wally-grito artemisa emocionada

-Arty nena-grito Wally seguido de eso este la abrazo y la beso

-Estás listo velocista-Exigió el black flash

-Listo y en posición-respondí

-el reto es que le hagamos una barrida al mundo iremos cambiando los grados hasta terminar aquí-Exclamo el Black flash

Risin' up, back on the street  
took my time, took my chances  
went the distance  
now I'm back on my feet  
just a man and his will to survive  
So many times, it happened too fast  
you trade your passion for glory  
don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
you must fight just to keep them alive

Primera parte del reto terminada vamos por la siguiente

-Por Wally y por Artemisa ellos se merecen su vida juntos-grite en mi cabeza para darme ánimos ya que sabía que el black flash podía llevarnos a los 3

it's the eye of the tiger  
it's the thrill of the fight  
risin' up to the challenge  
of our rival  
and the last known survivor  
stalks his prey in the night  
and his fortune must always be  
eye of the tiger  
Face to face, out in the heat  
hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
they stack the odds  
still we take to the street  
for the kill with the skill to survive

-Vamos ya voy a la mitad, vamos Kennedy-grite con más esperanza pero ahora fuera de mi mente

it's the eye of the tiger  
it's the thrill of the fight  
risin' up to the challenge  
of our rival  
and the last known survivor  
stalks his prey in the night  
and his fortune must always be  
eye of the tiger  
Face to face, out in the heat  
hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
they stack the odds  
still we take to the street  
for the kill with the skill to survive  
Risin' up straight to the top  
had the guts, got the glory  
went the distance  
now I'm not gonna stop  
just a man and his will to survive

-Bien ¾ estoy casi listo solo queda ¼ no puedo fallar ni lo hare-repetí en mi cabeza incesantemente

it's the eye of the tiger  
it's the thrill of the fight  
risin' up to the challenge  
of our rival  
and the last known survivor  
stalks his prey in the night  
and his fortune must always be  
eye of the tiger (x2)

-Estoy por terminar, estoy por ganar-dije cuando mi pierna de acero se empezó a derretir puesto que estaba en mi limite (el black flash tiene la capacidad de moverse durante la carrera a la velocidad del rival) cuando lo escuche pasar a toda velocidad listo para derrotarme cuando recordé porque era esta carrera-No te llevaras a nadie abominación-grite acelerando mi velocidad y con una nueva pierna hecha del acero derretido y creando un nuevo mínimo de aceleración (de 0 a velocidad de la luz instantáneamente) derrotando a black flash con creses

-Ganaste velocista quédate con Wally West-dijo el Black Flash

-Lo logramos-dijo artemisa

-Por poco-replico Wally y beso a artemisa

-Consíganse un cuarto quieren-dije antes de vomitar Wally noto enseguida que era veía algunas líneas de color blanco en el paisaje

-Arty nena dime ves unas líneas blancas o estoy alucinando-dijo curioso Wally

-Así que eres más rápido que Barry-dije

-¿A qué te refieres chris?-pregunto el velocista

-Yo puedo verlas porque son micro choques de universos-dije -Barry no puede verlos porque pasan en fracciones de billonésimas de segundos-agregue-aunque los veas no creo seas capaz de alcanzarme-dije

-Pero soy más rápido que el enano-dijo emocionado el velocista-Chris tengo hambre-

-Te llevo a desayunar a roma estamos cerca-dije-pero en auto, Mike sincronizar Stolker v.6-dije a mi reloj de mano

-Está a 3 segundos de llegar señor-dijo Mike

-Wally, Artemisa salten ahora-dije e hice la señal para saltar y justo en ese instante un auto blindado estaba bajo nosotros y se abrió el techo cayendo los 3 dentro de este

-Vamos que tengo hambre-dijo Wally apresurando y de un instante a otro estábamos en Italia

-Juro que siempre he odiado demostrar que tengo dinero pero tienes tanta hambre que te pagare solo hasta el 6 plato de ahí estarás solo-dije

-Está bien-respondió Wally

-Wally no creo que Christian pueda repetir su Azaña nuevamente si te ahogas, así que come más despacio-dijo artemisa recibiendo un pulgar alzado como aprobación

De regreso en América

Normal P.O.V

-Wally amor-dijo artemisa con una voz sensual

-Ya voy nena-dijo con ganas de estar con ella en una cama pero no de la forma en la que artemisa quiere a no ser

-Wally quiero que me des besos y cuando despierte estés junto a mí y me digas que estarás para siempre junto a mi ¿Ok?-dijo Artemisa como si fuese a despertar en cualquier momento

-Por supuesto solo espero que cuando despierte me hagas lo mismo-exigió el velocista…

Ambos se besaron y se abrazaron, esa noche artemisa tubo una pesadilla y de repente…

-No Wally, no te vayas no me dejes-grito artemisa antes de despertar, al despertar sintió un latido junto a ella pero no solo eso también sintió unos brazos que la rodearon enseguida

-Tranquila nena que Wallman no te dejara-dijo Wally para clamar a artemisa-déjame ir a prepararte un café-

-¿Porque un café?-pregunto la arquera

-Porque después de ver al black flash tienes pesadillas, es un efecto colateral posterior a la carrera sueñas con é noches 1 si solo lo viste, 2 si corriste contra el-dijo Wally de forma explicativa

-Entonces me dejaras despierta durante toda la noche-reclamo artemisa

Wally como respuesta al alegato empezó a reír-no sabes cómo extrañaba tus reclamos y tus alegatos, sin embargo si quieres tener pesadillas no bebas ni ¼ de taza-

-Está bien mi amado Wally-dijo artemisa de forma extrañamente dulce

-Ok sé que me amas y todo pero tanta dulzura me parece raro en ti-dijo Wally algo alertado hasta que de repente sintió unos brazos en el cuello y unos labios con sabor a café

-Como extrañaba esos besos-dijo Artemis-además tengo miedo de que te vallas y me dejes, quizá por eso soy más tierna para que tengas menos razones para irte-dijo Artemisa quien estaba ya demasiado contenta y a la vez feliz

-Como lo dijo el black flash sin ti estoy incompleto-dijo Wally

-Mañana usaras este traje-dijo Artemisa señalando un traje de Kid Flash

-Wow este es nuevo, ¿fibra de?-pregunto kid flash como niño con un juguete nuevo

-Creo que era fibra de nanocarbono de extensión tipo 3 contra fricción-dijo Artemis

-Tendrías que tener mucho dinero para tener acceso a esta clase de material-dijo Wally

-Chris me lo dio para ti-dijo Artemisa

-mañana…-estaba a punto de decir Wally cuando el sol de la mañana se le adelanto-buenos días Arty-

-Buenos días Wallace-replico la arquera de rubia cabellera-¿Y ni un besito de saludo?-

-Si eso quieres nena-posterior a la respuesta Wally tomo la cintura de Artemisa y junto sus labios a los de ella en un beso tierno

-Ahora al trabajo o más bien al satélite que bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen y Christian Kennedy donaron estructuras, herramientas, ingenieros, materiales y una estación espacial sin uso pero esa la regalo las naciones unidas-dijo de forma explicativa la arquera

-Vamos quiero conocer la base nueva-dijo el velocista

-Excelente vamos-dijo la arquera y se fue a la cocina miro al frente a una pantalla y dijo-sincroniza Artemis, registra Kid Flash-

-Código aceptado, Ingrese identidad de kid flash-

-Kid flash Wallace West-

-Aceptado-

-Mike llévanos a la estación espacial-dijo Artemisa

-Enseguida-replico

10 Min. Antes en el satélite

Silencer P.O.V

En la estación espacial Nightwing, Batgirl y Miss Martian hablaban de cosas cotidianas en ese momento el transportador anuncio la llegada de unos miembros del equipo

-Starfire, Arsenal, Red Arrow, Speedy, Cheshire, Aqualad, Rocket, Zatanna, Silencer, Superboy reconocidos-

-Hey, ¿bats dejo algo para hacer?-pregunte a Nightwing

-No nada-replico dick sin siquiera mirarme

-¿Qué vez que no despegas la vista del celular?-dije como para enojarlo un poco

-Lárgate estoy por ver el 63 de Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood-dijo dick y empezó el opening (Rain de SID), de repente las lágrimas brotaron de los azulinos ojos de dick y este dijo algo

-Wally bastardo te extraño no tenías que morir-susurro entre lagrimas

-Reconocida Artemisa, reconocido Kid flash-la I.A con acento británico o Mike causo una interrupción

-Bart no sabía que dejaste de ser impulse y volviste…-dick se quedó sin palabras era él había vuelto y simplemente se abrazó a él y no lo soltó, no cruzaron palabra posteriormente se separaron y ocurrió algo increíble Kaldur se abrazó a Wally y le revolvió el cabello

-Gracias dude, también los extrañe a todos-dijo Wally

-Dude te extrañe, ¿pero sabes hace cuanto te largaste?-pero sabes hace cuanto

-No lo sé aunque anoche oí llorar a una niña anoche mientras Arty dormía-respondió Wally

-Wally llevas 5 años muerto, si se le puede llamar así a tu estado-dijo

-Enserio no lo puedo creer, ¿Arty nena quien era la niña que lloraba anoche?-dijo entre que asombrado y curioso el velocista

-Alguien quien te idolatra mucho, a pesar de que nunca te conoció en persona solo lo que escuchaba de mí, rápida como el rayo-dijo Artemisa con mucho amor

-¿Y cómo se llama la niña?, ¿dónde vive?-pregunto curioso el velocista

-Vive conmigo, su nombre es Melissa West Crock y si te lo preguntas es nuestra pequeña hija-dijo Artemisa causando terror en Wally

-¡Hija!, ¿cómo que hija?, ¿Cómo es que no la vi?-dijo el ahora sobre exaltado velocista

-¿recuerdas la noche antes de fingir mi muerte?-pregunto la arquera de cabellera rubia

-Claro una noche que jamás olvidare, la última noche con mi Arty-dijo Wally con melancolía

-Pues esa noche se empezó a gestar nuestra niña-dijo con la ternura a flor de piel-Estaba durmiendo después de que la vi y le di un beso en la frente y nos fuimos-

-¿Me ha extrañado siquiera?-pregunto el velocista a su arquera favorita

-Tanto o más de lo que yo odio a Sportmaster-aclaro la arquera

Wally sabia cuanto odio era el de Artemisa hacia aquel hombre que alguna vez llamo como su padre-Esta claro cuánto me extraña mi niña linda-

-Así es Wally-contesto la arquera

-Sé que no es el mejor momento pero tenemos problemas-dije

-Batgirl en la línea ¿qué pasa supergirl?-pregunto la Pelirroja del Team Batman

-Es Luthor exige que Superboy venga-declaro la chica con señales de tener heridas por la forma en la que soltaba gritos de dolor leve

-Mike transpórtame a…-exigió Batgirl

-Metrópolis-termine y en ese momento Wally, Dick, Kaldur y Conner se colgaron

-Recibido señor-replico la I.A. con acento británico

En la tierra en el departamento de Clark Kent

-Sincronizados Silencer, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Nightwing, Superboy-

-Wow que lugar-dijo Wally

Vámonos antes de que mi "padre" llegue-dijo Conner seguido de esto abrió la ventana, se lanzó y los demás lo seguimos a excepción de Wally también saltamos

-Salta Kid gallina-dijo dick antes de saltar

-Aquí voy-dijo Wally y se lanzó por la ventana

-Sincroniza Stolker V.6-dije mientras caía, de repente de un tejado salió un auto de combate y se adhirió a las ventanas de los edificios

-Que mierda es eso-grito Wally

-El carruaje de Dick-grite

-Oye que seas el mayor de los Sidekids del Team Batman no te da derecho a burlarte-replico enojado Nightwing cuando el Stolker se colocó debajo de él y de Kaldur, estos se metieron al auto

-Ahora que estamos en suelo firme, prepararemos un plan-dije-Wally tu iras a Tokio a buscar los equipos médicos de Kryptonita a Star labs, Dick y Kaldur ustedes sacaran a Kara mientras Conner y yo le partimos la cara al calvo de Luthor, ¿Alguna duda?-dije

-No ninguna-respondieron los demás al unísono

-Empecemos-solicito Kaldur con su voz de líder

Wally P.O.V

-Vamos tengo que hacerlo tengo que ir-dije a lo cual mi conciencia contesto rápidamente-Wally estas en una misión recuerdas-replico mi conciencia cuando de repente vi a mi tío con su traje y me di cuenta de que él era más lento-lo siento conciencia pero son 5 años-le conteste con determinación a la voz que me dice que haga lo correcto y llegue a Central City a la casa de Artemisa y note que buzón de la casa decía Familia West y Crock también que en una ventana había un dibujo donde aparentemente estábamos Artemisa, Melissa y yo.

Busque la llave de la puerta bajo el nomo del jardín y abrí la puerta, en cuanto la abrí una niña con un ojo color cielo y otro color océano me dijo que me sentara que iría a buscar a la niña después de unos minutos ella llego con la niña en sus brazos

-Mira Melissa quien vino a verte-dijo la niña y se acercó a mí y dejo a la niña en mis brazos, la niña no corrección mi niña parecía confundida cuando grito

-Papi volviste-y se pegó a mí, sinceramente me encanto sentir a mi niña entre mis brazos su pelo rojizo y sus ojos como los de Artemisa era encantadora-Melissa nena papi tiene que trabajar así que nos vemos después del trabajo-dije recibiendo como respuesta llantos de Melissa

-¿Volverás cierto?-pregunto la niña

-Por supuesto, llevaba mucho sin verte-conteste-pero ahora papi debe volar-le di un beso en la frente y me fui

-¿Kid Flash donde mierda estas?-pregunto Silencer

-A punto de entrar a Star labs-dije y era cierto me volví demasiado rápido-hola he venido por el equipo médico de Kryptonita-dije a la recepcionista esta solo fue y trajo un maleta

-¿Es por la crisis que ocurre en Metrópolis?-pregunto la recepcionista

-Así es-respondí y luego me largué a Metrópolis

En metrópolis (al momento de que Wally fue a "Tokio") Conner P.O.V

Silencer y yo llegamos volando al tejado de Lex corp. Encontrando a Kara terriblemente herida y recordé que se transmitía por la tele lo que veíamos y después de que todos nos enteramos de la relación de Barbs y Kara.

Por lo que decidí evitar que las cámaras grabaran a Kara así de dañada para no hacer que Batgirl se le saliera el alma del cuerpo por ver a Kara en ese estado

-Maldito seas Luthor-grito Silencer

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunte a Conner

-Golpear con todo y ya sabes el resto-dijo Silencer enojado

-Así es vamos por Luthor-grite y le lance un auto

Una pelea empezó, Silencer se lanzó a máxima velocidad contra Luthor dándole un golpe certero y lanzándolo a toda velocidad al cielo y decidí elevarme y darle muchos golpes en eso su armadura empezó a caer a pedazos, le di una patada en la espalda y cuando caía escuche ha Silencer hablar con Wally:

-¿Kid Flash donde mierda estas?-pregunto Silencer

-A punto de entrar a Star labs-replico el velocista y este le corto, Silencer refunfuño unas maldiciones al velocista y le interrumpí

-Ahí va la pelota bateador-dije Silencer lo recibió con una patada en el estómago sin embargo cuando Luthor cayo disparo su cañón orbital y nos hirió bastante en ese momento llegaron Dick con Kaldur en el Stolker

-Al hospital ahora-grito Silencer-Wally corre al Metrópolis central memorial hospital-

-Está bien, voy de camino-replico el Velocista

Metrópolis Central Memorial Hospital

Nightwing P.O.V

Kara soltaba muchos quejidos y tenía una hemorragia en el brazo había perdido a lo menos medio litro de sangre, aparentemente tenia quemaduras por el láser orbital de Lex corp. Sin embargo un quejido aún más fuerte me saco de mis pensamientos

-Ahhhhhhhhh!-Kara grito tocándose el abdomen notando un gran fragmento de Kryptonita incrustado seguramente en la pelea

-Tranquilízate Kara vamos a salvarte y en menos de un par de horas estarás con Barbs y ambas estarán abrazadas disfrutando de la mutua compañía de la otra-dijo Kaldur tratando de tranquilizar a barbs

Cuando llegamos llevaron a Kara al pabellón y no había ni equipo ni doctores cuando de repente Wally llego

-Nightwing creo que deberías operarla tú-dijo Kaldur

-Está bien-mientras entraba empecé a solicitar los fármacos necesarios-Quiero el calmante de tipo K a la vena ahora-uno de los enfermeros hizo caso pero al tratar la aguja se rompió y use mi comunicador-KF trae el equipo a la enfermera Folley-Wally llego en un segundo era jodidamente rápido y le entrego el equipo a la enfermera-¡bien que esperan aplíquenle el calmante!-exclame posteriormente entre al pabellón

Kaldur P.O.V

Habían pasado no más de 20 minutos y Barbs había llegado desesperada pero no era la única también llego la reportera que tenía baboso a Superman

-Aquí Lois Lane desde el MCMH, donde mientras hablamos Nightwing está operando a supergirl, debido al conocimiento que este posee sobre los habitantes del Kriptón, aquí también están Aqualad y Batgirl, por respeto no nos acercaremos a hablarles-termino tajantemente la reportera-Jimmy vete yo me encargo de esto, ¿Ok?-

-Está bien Lois-dijo Jimmy y Lois entro al hospital

-Oye nena lamento lo de Kara y me entristece demasiado-dijo la reportera al borde de las lágrimas puesto que su relación con Superman hizo que Kara sea su "hija"

-Tranquilas lo que menos queremos es que sufran una crisis de pánico-dije con unos vasos de agua para que bebiesen-Dick es el mejor en esto no se preocupen-

En eso llegaron Superboy y Silencer a la escena

-Lo lamento tanto Lois de haberla protegido nada esto estaría pasando-dijo Superboy al borde de las lagrimas

-Creo que hará falta otro vaso de agua-dije a modo de broma causando unas sonrisas en todos a pesar de que Silencer y yo no lucíamos tan angustiados también estábamos preocupado sonó un estruendo a fuera y eso me saco de mis pensamientos

Superman P.O.V

Estaba en Berlín junto con batman dando una conferencia a cerca de la condena del varón Vértigo por el ataque a Alemania junto con las tropas de gorila grodd cuando unos reporteros informaron el estado de Kara en la conferencia, comenzaron a preguntar cosas y yo solo decidí salir volando hacia metrópolis a toda velocidad

-Hola Smallville-dijo algo preocupada Lois

-¿Como esta?-pregunte cuando por fortuna Dick salió del pabellón

-Está estable, extraje exitosamente el fragmento de Kryptonita no hubo mucho daño ningún órgano fue dañado el peor daño que sufrió fueron las quemaduras en las manos al tratar de auto extraerse el fragmento de Kryptonita-en un par de horas podrás estar con ella Barbs-dijo tranquilo Nightwing- Batman en Alemania-dick estaba viendo la tele en la entrada

/¬Estamos aquí en Alemania donde batman exigió que no hiciésemos preguntas acerca de la situación de supergirl en metrópolis uno de los reporteros de la conferencia se atrevió a seguir con el asunto de las preguntas a un nivel más cercano al héroe murciélago pasemos con el video¬ dijo la reportera

¬ ¿Batman tú piensas que la conducta de Superman al dejar a su declarada hija luchar contra el villano de Lex Luthor está bien?¬

¬Respecto a tu pregunta Él es uno de mis más grandes amigos y él está en contra de la idea que su hija forme parte de esto pero ella decidió tomar ese camino¬

¬ ¿Consideras que Superman no debería de estar a cargo de sus hijos? ¬

¬Te lo ganaste ¬En eso batman le dio un puñetazo y le rompió la nariz al periodista ¬Quizá no es el mejor, pero hace las cosas lo mejor que puede¬

Ahí termina el video

¬Después de esto batman solo se largó del centro de conferencias¬ término la reportera/

Creo que es mucho de Superman por hoy me voy a casa-dije, tome a Lois y me fui volando

Silencer P.O.V

-Creo que para mí es mucha acción por hoy-sentencie-oigan ¿y Wally?-pregunte

-No que estaba contigo-replico dick señalando a Kaldur

-Ni idea, solo vio llegar a barbs la abrazo le dijo algo y se fue-dijo Kaldur

-Debe haber corrido a casa-dije

-Sincroniza Silencer, Aqualad y Nightwing-dijo Kaldur al aparato y al instante aparecimos en el satélite

Wally P.O.V

-Central City, desaparezco por 5 años y no cambias nada iré a ver a Martha y a Jay, después al Enano y finalmente a mis padres quienes por cierto están de aniversario así que es mejor volar a ver a los Garric-dije para mí mismo, de un minuto a otro llegue a la casa de los Garric y golpe la puerta recibiendo un "ya va" como respuesta

Al abrir la puerta Martha casi se desmalla-Jay cielo tenemos una visita muy importante-

-Está bien-Jay trajo una bandeja con unos vasos de gaseosa de cola y los dejo en la mesita del living y le hizo una seña a su esposa para que me invitase a entrar y acepte la invitación por unos minutos, al entrar juro que vi que como a Jay escupía un poco de la gaseosa al verme entrar por la puerta, hablamos algunas trivialidades y les comente que el suceso del black flash y después me despedí y me fui para visitar al enano a su casa, golpee la puerta y abrió rose

-Bart no es gracioso-dijo rose

-De que hablas bebe, yo estoy aquí-dijo el velocista cruzándole los brazos por la cintura

-hola Bart-dije quitándome la máscara y entrando al apartamento rose cerró la puerta y Bart me abrazo

-Wally-el solo dijo eso empezamos a hablar acerca de trivialidades, de la relación de él y rose después de eso me despedí de ambos y me fui a buscar a mi novia y a mi hija

-Mi amor ya llegue-dije Artemis me lleno de besos al llegar

-Tus padres están de aniversario-dijo Artemis

-Vamos a verlos-dije

Tome a mis mujeres y las lleve a toda velocidad hasta la casa de mis padres y golpee la puerta

-Artemisa, linda adelante-dijo mi madre

-Gracias-dijo abrazando a Mary

-¿Quién es tu amigo Arty?-pregunto mamá

-Es un viejo conocido-dijo artemisa seguido de ese pequeño dialogo salude a Mary cortes mente y entre todos mirándome solo abrase a mis padres e hice que mis partículas del cabello vibrasen cambiando de castaño a pelirrojo

-Mamá papá he vuelto-dije siendo llenado de besos de mamá y siendo abrazado fuertemente por papá

-Rudolph nuestro bebe está vivo-dijo mamá emocionada

-Chico-dijo el tío Barry a punto de llorar-pensé que después de que la energía cinética te usara como salida habías muerto-

-De hecho estaba en los dominios del black flash-dije

-Enserio-dijo incrédulo el tío Barry

-Sinceramente detestaría hablar de eso-dije

-Wally-esa fue la única palabra que la tía Iris logro articular para después llorar de alegría

Esa noche fui llenado de alegrías quizá ahora las cosas empezarían a ir mejor junto a mi amada Arty y junto a mi pequeña Melissa


End file.
